fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/N Studios
Hello! Welcome to the third N Studios presentation at Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive. Today, we finally begin to lift the curtain off of the first of our four main projects through the rest of the year. We began this process at the Fantendo Carnival Showcase a few months ago, where we showed off the first glimpses at the final version of Olive, Painterly: Life, and a few experimental projects that were just ideas at the time. Without further ado, we'd like to show you a completely brand-new title: Magikal Song is a 2D action-platformer coming to The V2 later this year. The girl you see here is Emilia Song, who begins a seemingly unremarkable resident of Fallside, a small citadel on the edge of a waterfall-laden cliff. That is, until the day that she is visited by Compose, a being capable of great magical power. He asks Emilia for help in locating "the song to unite the universe" and bringing the special tune to the Cloud Gates, a fabled location thought to be heavenly and out of reach for mortal humans. She does not know what to think at first, but after Compose demonstrates his abilities by bestowing Emilia with some of the same magical power, she agrees to help him, eager for adventure. In Magikal Song, playing as Emilia, you will travel with Compose across the vast land of Dualea, visiting many locations as Compose describes are "hotbeds of mysterious and dark magic" where you can grow your potential as a magical girl and could very well signal the whereabouts of that special Magikal Song. You as Emilia are not the only one gifted with powers and tied to these mysterious Magikal Songs. Meet Kee, a seemingly deadpan fellow who claims to have Emilia's best interest at heart, and whom you meet as he watches over you. Kee is a reoccuring boss throughout the game, and much akin to a rival character in Pokémon, serves as a bit of a check on your expanding abilities. His power, unlike Emilia's, is tied to a mechanical construct of a set of speakers and a music player, which Kee refers to as a "Songifier." He has a larger role to play in the whole story, but of course we'll save that for it's eventual release. :) ---- A trailer opens with Olive and a young woman about 5 years older than her. The two are looking out from a cliff point over the Nanto province, as it is being ravaged by an ominous dark energy. Behind them, the towers of Centralis rise into the stormy sky. "You ever see something like that, Olive?" The woman asked, her orange cloak waving in the wind. The hood of the garment surprisingly stayed put over her head, although the pieces of fabric on top fashioned like fox ears wavered considerably. "No, never..." Olive responded. "Their is an opposite of the power you control...born of a curiousity to extract every possible bit of energy from the stable source; from Prism '''energy. Legends speak of '''the first settlers of the land driven into madness, and ultimately to suicide, simply from discovering it." "That's...that's awful." The woman pointed to the darkness over Nanto, "If I were to refer to anything as the fabled Antiprism power, that would be it. If you go in there, you may not come out alive." "My friend is in there. I have to do this." We are very pleased to announce that Olive is projected to see its full completion by the end of this year! Hopefully that bit of story was intriguing enough, and even that's fairly early on. There is a great deal of lore and plot to be shared, which you will soon see if you follow the development of this game. As for a smaller update, here is the final character art for Zania Vazel, a fairly apathetic young adult and sister to the equally-young king of Pangaia, Joza Vazel. Zania is a skilled weapons master and intelligent tactician. Oftentimes, while Joza is more content being in the public eye, she leads with policy and planning. Those close to her regard her as the true ruler of the country! She will be an important figure in the lore and exposition of the game, as she is actively interested in it herself. Tommorow, since we missed a day, we shall have a double feature: a certain..."painterly" title, if you will...and a return of a return of an old tale made new again. ''----'' Category:Subpages Category:Presentations